The Moulin Rouge ala Yu-Gi-Oh!
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy… during the time of cultural revolution a Young writer by the name of Christian Yami James moves to Paris, particularly le petit village Domino to bring his dreams to life. Little did he know it would all start with a mysterious beautiful queen of shadow can-can dancers….. Rated T for most chappies but M when I say!


Moulin Rouge ala Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy… during the time of cultural revolution a Young writer by the name of Christian Yami James moves to Paris, particularly le petit village Domino to bring his dreams to life. Little did he know it would all start with a mysterious beautiful queen of shadow can-can dancers….. Rated T for most chappies but M when I say!

In a dark cold night in the small village of Domino, the rain beats down like bullets beating off the roofs of the slient village, not even penny dropped as one spikey-haired man appeared on the roof of the decreped windmill as he begins to sings….

_There was a boy,_

_a very strange, enchanted boy._

_they say he wandered very far_

_very far_

_Over land and sea…_

_a little shy_

_and sad of eye_

_and very wise , was he… _

our stage changes as we travel to the an apartment block called L'amour where we find another spikey-haired young man but this one was different. He had three long blonde spikes shooting up through three of the ebony starfish shaped hair with a deep crimson outline, his head lowered and a bottle of absinth in his right hand, but both arms crossing hiding his face, as if all the worlds happiness, joy or light couldn't reach him…

_And then one day,_

_A magic day…_

_he passed my way_

_And while we of many things_

_Fools and Kings_

_This he said to me…_

But as if he could hear the melodies of the young entertainer the young man raised his head. Eyes bloodshot with tears, a lack of sleep and bitterness. He slowly approaches the typewriter on his desk, once a place where magic, beauty freedom and even love was created now, just an old cold desk with a small old rusty typewriter that has seen better days. He stumbles into the chair and as he types…

_The greatest thing,_

_You'll ever learn_

_Is just to love _

_And be loved in return…_

"The Moulin Rouge…" Even as he types this title the bitter anger and sadness is brought into the deepest depths within my heart.

"A nightclub…"

"… a dance hall and bordello…"

"Ruled over by Marik Zidler…" The man who brought this place of fantasy of the dark underworld of domino into hearts of many men.

"A Kingdom of nightime pleasures…"

"…Where the rich played…"

"With the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld or the Shadow Realm as they called it in Domino…"

"And the most beautiful of all these was…"

"…The woman who I loved"

Cathrine (**A/N: Not Catherine!)**

A courtesan, she sold her love to men. The called her…

"The Shadow Dancer…"

"and she was the star…

… of the Moulin Rouge."

"The woman I loved…

….is….

…dead."

I first came to Paris….

….one year ago.

"It was 1899 the summer of love "I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Marik Zidler or Cathrine. The world had been swept up in the Bohemian Revolution. And I travelled from Eygpt to be a part of it. On a hill near Paris was the village of Domino. A time where his future looked happy and light, a time where the cultural revolution had begun and where the life of a writer or poet, musician and actors lives would be changed and reborn for the next century .It was a time of innocence in his life nothing was out of reach and fire danced within his eyes. Young Christian Yami James was in control of his life and nothing was going to stop him…

"A Village of SIN!" Aknamkanon screamed at his son but luckly it only a memory.

"It was the center of the Bohemian world with musicians, painters, and writers. They were known as the "Children of the Revolution." Yes, I had come to live a penniless existance. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and at which I believe in above all things . . . Love."

"Always this ridiculous obsession with love!"

"There was only one problem, I've never been in love". Grabbing his head and pulled his hair slightly annoyed without inspiration. "Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious yet very sexy Argentinean fell through my roof (no homo).He was quickly joined by a Midget with the same hair as myself dressed as a nun."

"_How do you do? My name is Henri de Raymond Yugi-Lautrec Motou. I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play." _The young Midget was quite eccentric but also incredibly friendly he was the exact twin of Christian or Yami as his friends and family called him, Yami was actually supposed to be his first name but his father wrote Christian in by accident and he couldn't change it.

"A play, something very modern called "Spectacular, Spectacular."

"_And it's set in Switzerland!"_

"Unfortunately the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy."

" _Happily fine one moment then suddenly *SNORT, SNORT* unconscious the next." _ All Yami could think of the sheer madness that has already come into light from only five minutes in his new apartment.

"_**How is he?" **_A young blonde with what seems to be a Brooklyn accent popping his head through the massive hole in Yami's ceiling.

"**How wonderful now that Yusei Fudo is now unconscious. And therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow." **A very smartly dressed yet femine man with a spikey t-rex hairstyle pops up and sees "Yusei" on the ground.

"_**Quick Yugi, I still have to finish the music." **_ A young Albino boy peeks out to look into the hole his emerald eyes glisten like the jewels and his hair is like snow.

" _We'll just find someone to read the part"._

"**Oh where in heavens are we going find someone to read the role of the young sensitive Swiss poet goat herder?" **The spikey haired man, the blonde, Yugi and the Albino all look at Yami suspiciously as Yugi tackles him to put him into the leather liederhousen

"Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the  
unconscious Yusei." Yami had no clue how or why he was in the flat everything happened so fast he didn't really know what was going on but as they say in showbiz the show must go on….

**End of Chapter 1 Yes peoples DSY is Back! With another new story as usual I OWN NOTHING! 'CEPT Cathrine but the rest is YGO and Moulin Rouge! Hope u likes it and please read and Review!**


End file.
